Estonya/Eşi sözlük entrileri
eski sovyetler birligi ulkeleri arasinda kendi kulturunu en cok koruyan ulkedir. bunun en onemli nedeni estonya'nin konumudur. sovyetler birligi'nde demir perde disindaki bir ulkenin televizyon yayinlarini izleyebilen tek ulkedir. vatandaslari yillarca bir sekilde kendi dillerine cok yakin bir dil konusan finlandiya'nin tv yayinlarini takip etmislerdir. hatta estonya cumhurbaskani lennart meri, estonlarin lech walesa'nin biyikli oldugunu bilen tek sovyet toplumu oldugunu soylemistir. Bayrak : boyuna çizgili, yukardan aşağı mavi, siyah, beyaz renklerden bayragı olan ülke. bayrağındaki renkler estonyanın tarihi, kültürü ve yaşayışı ile ilgilidir, gelişi güzel saçilmemiştir. mavi; pek çok inanışta kader, sadakat'in rengidir. aynı zamanda doğada denizlerin, gökyüzünün ve suyun rengi olarak tanımlanır. siyah; estonya insanının geçmişte çektiği acıları simgeler, estonyalı kölelerin eski zamanlarda giydikleri kıyafetin de rengidir. beyaz ise aydınlanma ve bilgiyi temsil eder. beyaz aynı zamanda ülkede bolca bulunan kar'ın rengidir. * benim uydurduğum bir tanım değil, resmi kaynaklardan alınmıştır. nufusu sadece 1 milyon 350 bin olan kucuk baltik cumhuriyeti. ulkedeki universitelerin birinde sarkiyat kursusu donemin cumhurbaskani suleyman demirel tarafindan acilmis ve su anda 72 ogrencisine turk dili uzerinde calisma yapma imkani vermekteymis. hepsi takir takir turkce konusuyorlar, cok alakasiz ve de cok ilginc. ayrica devletin yonetim ekibi de oldukca gencmis, basbakani 38 savunma bakani 29 yasindaymis, sanirim ticaret odasi gibi bir kurumun baskaniysa 27 yasindaymis. benzer gorevlerdeki cogu burokrat da 20 li 30 lu yaslarindalarmis. baskentlerini bir ortacag sehri olarak tanitip, bu icerikte sunulan turistik hizmetler sayesinde her yil ulke nufusundan daha fazla insani ulkelerine getirebilmektelermis. ilgi cekici bir ulke. 1 mayıs 2004'te avrupa birliğine dahil olan 10 ülkeden biri. letonya ile beraber rus azinligindan 80 senelik sovyet zulmunun acisini cikartan ulkedir ayni zamanda. ab uyesi olan bu ulkenin rus azinliklari vatandas olabilmek icin estonca bilmek, anayasayi estonca ezberlemek zorndadirlar. ustelik bu uc dort kusaktir ulkede yasayan ruslar icin bile gecerlidir. bu azinlik sorunu da dil sorunu da oyle ufak degildir. ulkede rusca konusabilenler estonca konusabilenlerden fazladir cunku sadece etnik estonlar estonca konusurken tum diger azinliklar ve estonlarin hemen hepsi rusca bilir. evet efendim bu ulke ab uyesidir. newsweekin bir sayisinda hackerlar ulkesi diye tabir ettigi memleket. cocukken isim şehir oyunu oynarken e harfinde ülke kısmına estonya yazanların puanları goturmesine sebep olan ülke. eesti vabariik (estonya cumhuriyeti) 1200'lü yillarin basinda danimarka krali 2.waldemar tarafindan ele gecirilip, hristiyanlastirilmistir. 1346'da danimarka tarafindan almanlara satilir. 1561'de isvec kralindan, ruslari kovmak icin yardim istenir. 1645'e kadar isvec hükmüne girer. yakin tarihe kadar ruslarin oyuncagi olur ve bati sinirini olusturur. 1991'de bagimsizligini ilan edip, birlesmis milletlere katilir. 1993'de avrupa konseyine üye olup, 1995'de katilim anlasmasini imzalar ve nihayetinde 1998'de müzakerelere baslar. 29.03.2004 tarihinde nato'ya ve 01.04.2005'de de ab tam üye olur. edebiyatina dair tek örnek olarak , iletişim yayinlari'ndan çikan emil tode 'nin sinirda bir ülke adli kitabinin bulunabileceği , az taninan ülke. istanbul fahri konsolosluğunu tuncay özilhan'ın yaptığı ülke. başbakanı andrus ansip, cumhurbaşkanı arnold rüütel olan, uluslararası telefon kodu 372 olan ülke.. ulusal marşının adı "mu isamaa, mu õnn ja rõõm"dur.. yaklaşık olarak "my fatherland, my pride and joy" anlamına gelir.. yüzölçümü: 45226 km2 dir paylaş17.06.2005 00:19 d o d 1 mayıs 2004' teki ab genişlemesinin hemen ertesinde, finliler' in ucuz bira ve votka için baltık 'ta gemileri doldurup akın ettiği ülke. küfürleri çok komik olan ülke.. (bkz: go pick the mushrooms) (bkz: go to the forest) (bkz: climb a tree) (bkz: eat grass) (bkz: vana tallinn) cok yavas dusunen ve hareket eden insanlari fikralara konu olan, bu konuda komsu baltik ulkelerinin alay konusu olan ulke. gel gor ki ekonomik gelismeye baktimizda tam tersi durum soz konusudur. (bkz: baltik ulkeleri) hakan isminin kullanıldığı ülke.. nüfusu bir nokta bir milyon üçyüz bin olan ülke kaynak: ilker yasin rengi kırmızı olmadığı sürece türk pasaport sahiplerinden vize isteyen devlet.. kardes ulkemiz filan ayagina finlandiyanin ulusal marsini araklayip kendine uydurmus olan ulkedir. onumuzdeki ay parlementer secimlerini internet uzerinden yapan ilk ulke olarak tarihe gececek ulke. 21.02.2007 22:26 (bkz: kalevipoeg) Anti-sovyet histerisi: kankaları litvanya ve letonya ile yaşadığı anti-sovyet histerisini yeni boyutlara taşıyan ülke. şimdi de başkentte nazi almanyasına karşı savaşırken ölen kızıl ordu askerlerinin anısına dikilen anıt kaldırılmış. bunu protesto edenlerle polis arasnda çıkan çatışmalarda 1 kişi ölmüş 10 kişi yaralanmış. bir kaç sene önce ss üniformalı estonyalı asker anıtı yapan ve nazi birliklerinde savaşan estonyalıları öven adamlardan da bu beklenirdi zaten. 8 mayis 2007 sali gunu saat 13:00 sularinda, comparative world economy dersi kapsaminda, ekonomisine dair yuzeysel bi sunum yapacagimiz cicegi burnunda avrupa birligi ulkesi. metin de a$agi yukari $u $ekilde, ---------- "as the smallest state of the former soviet union, with its population of 1.6 million, estonia was the first country to gain its independence by the dissolution of the ussr. today, we would like to take a look at the past, show some numbers and interpret those numbers in terms of economic means and their consequences. even though it was only 0.2% of the ussr territory, estonia had a key role in trade between baltic and western european countries. they were the per capita income leaders of the former soviet union with their 40% over average income in 1990 and in 1998 estonia’s per capita income was 82% higher than the modern day russia. as one of the “baltic group” states of the ussr, they were not only geographically close to the west but also very close to the western european countries in terms of productivity. the productivity of estonia was already 52% higher in agricultural production and 15% higher in industrial production with respect to ussr’s average. in 1990, it has the highest per capita gdp with 4170us$ and lowest powerty with 1.9% among other soviet states. however, they’ve had a very high trade dependence, mostly with russia. because of this dependence, they’ve suffered a huge loss, about 50% percent after the disruption of the bilateral trade. even though the dissolution of the union caused a massive decline in gdp between years 1991-1997, their “escape plan” worked perfectly and estonia easily became one of the fastest recovering economies. the divorce from the ussr leaded estonia to a natural association with nearby scandinavian countries and the eu. by the help of bafta (baltic free trade agreement, including estonia, latvia and lithuania) and their traditional trade partner finland they’ve achieved a desirable growth rate. estonia primarily exports and imports (approximetly 30% of their total exports and imports) machinery and equipment, which gives us an excellent example for the “intra-industrial trade”. they also export wood and paper, textiles, food products and furniture. as a common feature of former soviet states, they also export serious amount (1.5 billion/year) of electricity. its small population (“'the importance of being unimportant”' in international trade) and decisive privatization plans lead to a massive foreign direct investment and in year 2003 their per capita income made it to 10.000 usd. two years after the european integration (joining eu in may 2004) their per capita gdp peaked at 17.000usd and now they have one of the lowest unemployment rates in the eu with 4.2%. today, the estonian economy is growing rapidly thanks to scandinavian companies (primarily finnish) relocationg their operations (but not r&d’s) to the country and becoming a gateway for the russian oil. they also have a developed it (information technologies) sector which is going to be a strong asset for the future of the country." ----------